capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Breath of Fire
Breath of Fire, produced by Tokuro Fujiwara, is the first of five games in the Breath of Fire series. Developed by Capcom in 1993 for the Super Famicom, it was licensed a year later by Squaresoft (now Square Enix) for release in North America. In 2001, Capcom independently re-released the game for the Game Boy Advance worldwide. It is notable for being the first role-playing game ever published by Capcom. Characters * Ryu - the main protagonist of the game. He has a sister named Sara. As his name implies, he can transform into elemental dragons, as well as fuse with his party members to form the ultimate dragons: Rudra and Agni. His map skill is the ability to fish through any body of water using a rod and bait, even discovering powerful items from certain locations! * Nina - a winged citizen of the Kingdom of Windia. She is extremely useful for her healing and supportive magics to aid the party in the battles to come. Halfway through the game, she suffers through amnesia, but later recovers and even gains the ability to turn into a bird, transporting the team anywhere around the world by the air. * Bo - a werewolf-hunter with an amazing skill with a bow. His archery skills deem useful while in the map. He can hunt for food by shooting wild animals in forests. With him leading the party, they can also travel through dense forests without hindrance. * Karn - a master thief who can detect traps and unlock chests. Later in the game, he gains the even more useful ability that allows him to fuse with his comrades during battle, forming into a more powerful being. He can fuse with Gobi, Bo, Ox, and Mogu. He is one of the fastest characters. * Gobi - a greedy fish-man who only thinks of personal gain and monetary profit. He grants the party the ability to travel underwater by transforming into a giant fish. He is extremely effective with spears and tridents. * Ox - as his name suggests, is an Ox-man of the Iron Ogre Clan. His clan was forced into labor by the Dark Dragon to build a secret weapon. He has a wife and is expecting a child soon. His ability allows him to punch through cracked walls, shattering them with immense force to allow passage to the then unpassable wall. * Bleu - is an immortal with strong magical powers and a serpent's tail, resembling a Naga. She was the sorceress that sealed Tyr many ages ago. Because she's been asleep for so many years, she has forgotten most of her spells and more often than not botches them up. She does not have a map ability. * Mogu - is a mole-man with the ability to dig through patches of earth seen throughout the map. He fought against the Dragon Clan but was trapped in a nightmare (consisting of his scattered "emotions") world by one of the Dark Dragon lieutenants before being freed by Ryu and his gang. His people are being exploited by the Dark Dragon in order to excavate an ancient weapon. He has a sister named Anne. * Tyr - is the main antagonist of Breath of Fire. She is the cause of the original Goddess War. Thousands of years in the past, Tyr instigated the "Goddess War" which was fought between the Light and Dark Dragons. She is capable of granting any wish, though her real motive is to encourage others to fight over her power. Just as the war was bringing the world to the brink of destruction, a Light Dragon "hero" and his comrades sealed Tyr within a tower and locked her away with six keys. In the present day, Tyr is freed by Jade and placed inside the flying fortress Obelisk. She greets Ryu in the guise of a little girl. However, Sara's spirit appears and warns that Tyr is deceiving him. When struck by Ryu's ultimate dragon form, Agni, Tyr reverts to her true demonic state. The Obelisk crumbles to pieces when Tyr is defeated, though she promises one day to return. * Chun-Li (cameo) - The Street Fighter can be found in the town of Bleak (only at night) in one of the houses, via answering correctly to a magician. Put money on the table, and then answer "no" to his first two questions and "yes" to the third. She will then practice her trademark Hyakuretsu Kyaku lightning kick. Notes Mega Man creator Keiji Inafune did the original illustrations for the game. Trivia Arthur from the Ghosts 'n Goblins games appears in some paintings in houses. Gallery Image:BreathRyu.png|''Ryu'' Image:BreathNina.png|''Nina'' Image:BreathBo.png|''Bo'' Image:BreathKarn.png|''Karn'' Image:BofFGobi.png|''Gobi'' Image:BofFOx.png|''Ox'' Image:BofFBleu.png|''Bleu'' Image:BofFMogu.png|''Mogu'' Image:BofFTyr.png|''Tyr'' Packaging Artwork Image:BofFJapan.png|SNES Japan Image:BofFCoverScan.png|SNES U.S. Image:BofFJapan2.png|GBA Japan Image:BofFCoverScan2.png|GBA U.S. Merchandise Image:BofFGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:BofFGuide.png|''Strategy Guide'' Image:BofFManga1.png|''Manga Vol 1'' Image:BofFManga2.png|''Manga Vol 2'' External Links *Official Breath of Fire website (Japanese) Category:Breath of Fire Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fantasy Games